Madness
by katastrophie
Summary: The city is bloody and battered, a lone man tries to survive overcoming the obstacles he faces. A short story based on an online match I played in GTA4.


On a cold New York night gunshots can be heard everywhere, the many moans suggest people are dying a brutal death only to rise up again in a new area to continue the slaughter. The cold air brushes the man's face sending a shiver throughout his entire body. It is definetly an unnatural night. Ready for anything that may strike him he draws his pistol out from his black leather jacket and proceeds down the street. The dark clothing he had on made excellent cover in the night making him able to sneak past the creatures with ease. He makes it to a convience store, everything is on the floor, glass is shattered and the cash register is completly empty. He walks to the back of the store near the refridgerators to get something to drink, he had been running all night trying not to waste his ammunition. As he opens the fridge door he hears something fall, he quickly looks over to his right, gun pointing straight, he sees nothing. He looks down, rats are eating the chips that were scattered on the ground, he lowers his pistol and turns back towards the fridge. POW! The creature landed a straight hook, the man fell to his right, the rats below scatter carrying the food in their mouth. He quickly regains himself, points the gun right at the creatures head and fires. The creature fell instantly, the man gets up and walks towards it, gun drawn still aiming at the creatures head. He looks at it, it is a human being, covered in blood stains and riddled with holes which looked like bullet wounds. Hssssss. The creature dissapered into thin air, the man keeps his gun out and grabs a bottle of water. He drains the bottle and grabs two more putting them in his pocket. He gets out of the store, gun still drawn expecting anything now. An abandoned car can be seen a few meters ahead, the rear lights are on, this could be his ticket out of here. He walks towards the car then he sees something coming out of the shadows illuminated by the street light, it's one of them. He ducks down and makes his way into the shadows trying to hide himself from the creature. The creature starts to move, it's going towards the car. The man realizes what it's trying to do, the only thing to do now is to kill it. Still in the shadows he sneaks behind the creature and grabs it around it's neck, without hesitation he brings the pistol to the creatures head and pulls the trigger. Blood splatters on his face and some goes in his mouth, he spits it out and lets go of the body. He gets in the car and sees the key in the ignition, he looks out the window at where the creature had laid and sees that it had vanished. He had to get out of here, he puts the car in drive closes the door and speeds off into the distance.

"GET BACK" A woman's scream can be heard nearby, he sees the creature in an alley, he speeds on over illuminating the dark alley with the headlights. He takes aim from inside the car and shoots. The creature falls in an instant. The man gets out of the car and proceeds into the alley. A woman with a knife drawn is waiting, terrified, he can see the knife shaking uncontrollably. He walks up to her. "GET BACK" The woman shouts. The man stays still gun drawn, suddenly the woman charges at him. He grabs her by her hand, spins around and slams her on to the ground. The dazed woman looks up from the ground at the man. "You're not one of them are you" She says. The man nods in agreement and helps the woman up. She goes back into the alleyway and picks up a gun, the creature had dropped it. They get in the car and drive off.

Reaching 180MPH and climbing on the highway nearing the docks another car is giving chase. Two of them this time both shooting from their car right at the two. He tries to shake them off while she shoots back, the car reaches top speed and he can't control it, they crash into the side railing. He flys straight out of the windshield, over the side railing and onto the sandy surface below. She knocks her forehead on the back of the soft seat, luckily her seatbelt prevented further injury. The two creatures whiz pass them and their brake lights light up. She gets out of the car and looks over the side railing, she sees the man moving trying to get up. The creatures are closing in she has no choice but to run for it, she hops back in the car and drives off.

The man uses his arms to pull him self up, now standing on his knees. A blinding throbbing is attacking his head he holds it in pain. Through the occasional squints he sees something coming at him, he reaches for his gun but can't find it. He hears a gun reload, CHK-CHK. The bullet pierces his skin and reaches his heart stopping the beating in an instant. Hssssss.

He wakes up in an alleyway, his head is throbbing and his mind floods with memories from the last incident. He regains himself and zips up his jacket, it was still night he still had time. On the ground he sees a shotgun, he picks it up and starts going on a rampage. Everything is blown apart the street has now become red. A whizzing noise can be heard in the distance, it's coming closer, it's a helicopter. It lands and inside is the woman, the many gunshots that she heard had led her here. "Get in" She says. During the stuggle the police had become involved using everything in their disposal to stop the menace, choppers were used, this one had been on the street, maybe it was used to land a team but got massacred. The bloodstains on the chopper tell the story. "This place is going to be destroyed in an instant they are going to bomb it, I heard it on the radio, we have to get out of here." She starts up the helicopter flying off towards the ocean. Below them is Liberty Island the Statue of Liberty is standing tall looking at what the city has become, BOOM the helicopter is stuck by an explosive. It's flying out of control they have no choice but to land. The get onto the ground and out of the helicopter, a bullet whizzes by them, it's a sniper. The ground is covered in blood stains. The woman goes back into the helicopter, shots rain down on it, she throws out a rocket launcher and a sniper. The man picks up the sniper and the both set off to kill their hunter. They walk up the stairs, she both know it's over but her will to live is strong, she aims the launcher at the top of the statue. He is on a platform below her, he aims at the top also looking through the scope he sees the shooter and the shooter sees him, his aim lowers, and lowers, and lowers, it's now fixed upon the back of her head. He pulls the trigger, she falls, another shot is heard, he falls, an explosion is heard, the head of the statue catches on fire. Hssssssss. On a cold New York night gunshots can be heard everywhere, the many moans suggest people are dying a brutal death only to rise up again in a new area to continue the slaughter. The cold air brushes the man's face sending a shiver throughout his entire body. It is definetly an unnatural night. Ready for anything that may strike him he draws his pistol out from his black leather jacket and proceeds down the street. The dark clothing he had on made excellent cover in the night making him able to sneak past the creatures with ease. He makes it to a convience store, everything is on the floor, glass is shattered and the cash register is completly empty. He walks to the back of the store near the refridgerators to get something to drink, he had been running all night trying not to waste his ammunition. As he opens the fridge door he hears something fall, he quickly looks over to his right, gun pointing straight, he sees nothing. He looks down, rats are eating the chips that were scattered on the ground, he lowers his pistol and turns back towards the fridge. POW! The creature landed a straight hook, the man fell to his right, the rats below scatter carrying the food in their mouth. He quickly regains himself, points the gun right at the creatures head and fires. The creature fell instantly, the man gets up and walks towards it, gun drawn still aiming at the creatures head. He looks at it, it is a human being, covered in blood stains and riddled with holes which looked like bullet wounds. Hssssss. The creature dissapered into thin air, the man keeps his gun out and grabs a bottle of water. He drains the bottle and grabs two more putting them in his pocket. He gets out of the store, gun still drawn expecting anything now. An abandoned car can be seen a few meters ahead, the rear lights are on, this could be his ticket out of here. He walks towards the car then he sees something coming out of the shadows illuminated by the street light, it's one of them. He ducks down and makes his way into the shadows trying to hide himself from the creature. The creature starts to move, it's going towards the car. The man realizes what it's trying to do, the only thing to do now is to kill it. Still in the shadows he sneaks behind the creature and grabs it around it's neck, without hesitation he brings the pistol to the creatures head and pulls the trigger. Blood splatters on his face and some goes in his mouth, he spits it out and lets go of the body. He gets in the car and sees the key in the ignition, he looks out the window at where the creature had laid and sees that it had vanished. He had to get out of here, he puts the car in drive closes the door and speeds off into the distance.

"GET BACK" A woman's scream can be heard nearby, he sees the creature in an alley, he speeds on over illuminating the dark alley with the headlights. He takes aim from inside the car and shoots. The creature falls in an instant. The man gets out of the car and proceeds into the alley. A woman with a knife drawn is waiting, terrified, he can see the knife shaking uncontrollably. He walks up to her. "GET BACK" The woman shouts. The man stays still gun drawn, suddenly the woman charges at him. He grabs her by her hand, spins around and slams her on to the ground. The dazed woman looks up from the ground at the man. "You're not one of them are you" She says. The man nods in agreement and helps the woman up. She goes back into the alleyway and picks up a gun, the creature had dropped it. They get in the car and drive off.

Reaching 180MPH and climbing on the highway nearing the docks another car is giving chase. Two of them this time both shooting from their car right at the two. He tries to shake them off while she shoots back, the car reaches top speed and he can't control it, they crash into the side railing. He flys straight out of the windshield, over the side railing and onto the sandy surface below. She knocks her forehead on the back of the soft seat, luckily her seatbelt prevented further injury. The two creatures whiz pass them and their brake lights light up. She gets out of the car and looks over the side railing, she sees the man moving trying to get up. The creatures are closing in she has no choice but to run for it, she hops back in the car and drives off.

The man uses his arms to pull him self up, now standing on his knees. A blinding throbbing is attacking his head he holds it in pain. Through the occasional squints he sees something coming at him, he reaches for his gun but can't find it. He hears a gun reload, CHK-CHK. The bullet pierces his skin and reaches his heart stopping the beating in an instant. Hssssss.

He wakes up in an alleyway, his head is throbbing and his mind floods with memories from the last incident. He regains himself and zips up his jacket, it was still night he still had time. On the ground he sees a shotgun, he picks it up and starts going on a rampage. Everything is blown apart the street has now become red. A whizzing noise can be heard in the distance, it's coming closer, it's a helicopter. It lands and inside is the woman, the many gunshots that she heard had led her here. "Get in" She says. During the stuggle the police had become involved using everything in their disposal to stop the menace, choppers were used, this one had been on the street, maybe it was used to land a team but got massacred. The bloodstains on the chopper tell the story. "This place is going to be destroyed in an instant they are going to bomb it, I heard it on the radio, we have to get out of here." She starts up the helicopter flying off towards the ocean. Below them is Liberty Island the Statue of Liberty is standing tall looking at what the city has become, BOOM the helicopter is stuck by an explosive. It's flying out of control they have no choice but to land. The get onto the ground and out of the helicopter, a bullet whizzes by them, it's a sniper. The ground is covered in blood stains. The woman goes back into the helicopter, shots rain down on it, she throws out a rocket launcher and a sniper. The man picks up the sniper and the both set off to kill their hunter. They walk up the stairs, she both know it's over but her will to live is strong, she aims the launcher at the top of the statue. He is on a platform below her, he aims at the top also looking through the scope he sees the shooter and the shooter sees him, his aim lowers, and lowers, and lowers, it's now fixed upon the back of her head. He pulls the trigger, she falls, another shot is heard, he falls, an explosion is heard, the head of the statue catches on fire. Hssssssss.


End file.
